fanonlordsfandomcom-20200214-history
Defaming Fogs: Episode 22
In Wolfgang’s new room... Wolfgang) *Upset* Volf... Crysemtion Volf) I’m sorry, but at least we know Samantha’s boyfriend is Nexus... Wolfgang) Good job. Crysemtion Volf) I’ll do anything for you, after all she shouldn’t have divorced you. Wolfgang) Yep... Crysemtion Volf) Poor Valkyrie, he’s probably and he should be scared of me. Wolfgang) And rightfully should be...Nexus should be feeling the same way...He probably had something to do with all this. Crysemtion Volf) May-''' '''KNOCK, KNOCK! Wolfgang) Not answering! ???) It’s me. Wolfgang) Who’s me? ???) Samantha... Wolfgang) Oh god, don’t you dare come in here. Samantha) *Opens door* Already did. Crysemtion Volf) Geez. Samantha) Shut up, Volf. Crysemtion Volf) … Wolfgang) You shut up. Samantha) Wolfgang... Wolfgang) Don’t act like that, I don’t want to talk to you. Samantha) Neither do I. Wolfgang) Then why are you here? Samantha) Oh...I just need to tell you something. Wolfgang) Aren’t you violating your restraining order? Samantha) You are. Wolfgang) No, you came in here. Samantha) Not like you don’t know what I was doing out there. Crysemtion Volf) You were kissing and embracing Nexus, what’s more to tell? Samantha) Ahem, Volf...It’s my business. Crysemtion Volf) Okay, . Samantha) *Walks to Wolfgang* Anyways...Aren’t you going to congratulate Nexus and I...I mean, my kids will now have a stepfather. Wolfgang) Why would I? Samantha) *Stops in-front of Wolfgang* Because I can say you violated the restraining order. Wolfgang) *Sarcasm* Samantha, I congratulate Nexus and you on your engagement from whenever. ( Samantha kisses Wolfgang ) Crysemtion Volf) … ( Wolfgang’s hands go to Samantha’s hips, as they kiss with their heads touching ) ( Wolfgang and Samantha walks towards the window; Wolfgang’s back is facing the window ) Crysemtion Volf) ...Oh no she doesn’t! *Flies into Samantha’s head* Samantha) *Stops kissing and starts rubbing her head* Ow...Wolfgang, do something! Wolfgang) We’re divorced. Samantha) Well then, I’ll just get you in jail with the video tape I had recorded. Wolfgang) Auh, you mean from the camera up there. Samantha) ...WHAT DID YOU DO TO IT?! Wolfgang) I never noticed it until now. Samantha) If you t-''' '''Wolfgang) May I remind you that you were the one walking towards me and kiss me? Samantha) …*Slaps Wolfgang’s face and runs out of the room, slamming the door* Wolfgang) She better run. Crysemtion Volf) By the way, did you even notice the window was opened behind you... Wolfgang) I forgot it was opened... Crysemtion Volf) Well, she can show that video, but you aren’t going anywhere...After all, she must have planned to push you out. Wolfgang) … Crysemtion Volf) And to think of it...*Flies outside the window* Hello, nice try with getting some evidence, please come again another day *Flies inside* Nexus was trying to re-*Wolfgang shuts the window*-cord everything we said. Wolfgang) Well, they completely failed without us trying. KNOCK, KNOCK! Wolfgang) NOT ANSWERING, SAMANTHA! ???) It’s Val... Wolfgang) ...Come in... ( Val walks into the room, closing the door ) Val) So...I heard what happened... Wolfgang) Yeah... Val) It’s pretty harsh that all this happened. You know, I need a teammate for this awesome brawl I’ll be in. It’ll be C22 and whoever he picks vs. Whoever I pick and I vs. Ice and Culburym vs. Nintendo and Mike...C22 said he’ll pick Nexus because he also wants to beat Valkyrie up a bit. Same with Nintendo, so can you be my teammate? Wolfgang) Hmm...Volf, want to beat up Valkyrie? Crysemtion Volf) Call me again, bye! Wolfgang) Okay, we’re in Val. Val) GREAT! :D Wolfgang) When’s the brawl? Val) Probably not tomorrow, but the day after that. Wolfgang) Okay. Val) And I got a brawl with Nexus tomorrow, so you can come watch. Wolfgang) Oh I will. Crysemtion Volf) We both will, but I’ll be napping. Val) And you’ll interfer? :3 Wolfgang) Count on it. Meanwhile... '' '''DF) I want down... Nirrel) *Dodges the snake Bakugan’s arm swipes* You have to do better than that! Explodabreaker! *Nirrel runs up the snake Bakugan’s arm, hitting its head with his bat* BOOM! ( The bat explodes ) Nirrel) *Rolls out of the explosion, in mid-air* ROLLIN’, ROLLIN’! DF) I WANT DOWN! ( The giant’s arms grab Nirrel and slam him onto the ground ) DF) ...I’ll stay up here actually...It’s safe and cozy. ( Nirrel lays on the ground, as he’s battered by slamming fist ) ( The snake eats Nirrel, in one gulp, by picking him up with its tongue ) DF) Eh, whatever... ( The snake crawls up the wall towards DF ) DF) METEONOID! ( Smoke comes out of the giant’s mouth ) ( The giant coughs, smiling down the wall ) BOOM! ( The giant explodes internally, freeing Nirrel ) DF) *Excited* METEONOID! Nirrel) … ( A shard disappears, after appearing ) ( DF and Nirrel disappear from the area ) '''''Wolf walks during the nighttime with Wolfie to his side... Demenatic Wolfie) We need to end him at some time. Wolf) I know and we will do so. Demenatic Wolfie) And what about his new sidekick? Wolf) We’ll just have to kill him too. ' Demenatic Wolfie) But can we even kill them both?' Wolf) Wolfie, don’t doubt it. We can and will beat them when the time comes. Demenatic Wolfie) I know. Wolf) We just have to take everything slowly. Tomorrow we’ll face “those two”, then we’ll slowly work our way up to them..., maybe we can get some help to defeat them. Demenatic Wolfie) Sounds delicious. Defaming Fogs: Episode 23 '' Defaming Fogs: Episode 22 was...? Interesting Boring Funny Awesome Awful Surprising Depressing Disgusting Strange Long Short Others + Others - '' Thoughts on this episode, comment below. Category:Defaming Fogs Category:Wolfgang Category:Crysemtion Volf Category:Samantha Category:Nexus Category:Valkyrie Category:Valentin 98 Category:PYRUSGUARDIAN Category:Culburym Category:Nintendocan Category:Mike Category:Darkusfan202 Category:Nirrel Category:Demenatic Wolfie Category:Wolf